You Should Already Know, I Choose You
by Vectorbliss
Summary: What happens when Hotaru gets a letter from some secret admirer ? Will she reciprocate his feelings or choose to still love the person she has always loved ? HotaruxRuka
1. A Love Letter

You Should Already Know, I Choose You

1 ;; A Love Letter

Hotaru Imai, has a secret admirer ?! She lets the first love letter pass, but this guy won't stop 'til Hotaru picks him. Who is this mysterious person ? Who cares at first, let's just find out later on. R&&R

* * *

"Hotaru, what am I to do ?! It's our second monthsary and I have nothing ! He'll kill me if he finds out I have nothing for him. Ugh. Can you come with me later to Central Town ? Please ?" A brunette was whining through the halls. While her best friend just acted as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Hotaaaruuu" She gave the amethyst-eyed her oh-so precious pout.

"Hell no." Well, that was cold. But, what do you expect from someone like Imai ? Something like that, right ? Right.

"Please ? If you won't I will ask Natsume to break your inventions. Seriously" She desperately wanted Hotaru to come with her.

"I said 'no'."

"If I, -uh- pay you two hundred rabbits, will you come with me ? Please ?" She beg one last time

"Serious ?"

"Yes, yes ! So, will you go ?!" She asked, looking like she does have hope after all.

"Fine. But, meet me at my room, after class."

"Hai, Taru-chan !" She was rejoicing. Thanks to her angels. After a long walk from their dorms to the class room, there they were opening the door. Lotsa people started murmuring. _'What's with the class ?' _Hotaru thought.

"Imai-san ! Come, quickly." Iinchou was at her desk. She had no idea what was going on. "Look, on your table." Yuu told her. She was nearing her desk. _'My table ? So what ?'_ She thought. She stopped in front of her desk.

"Huh ?" There was a letter on her table. Grabbed it swiftly, unfortunately. Pretty impressive design, actually. It had some vectors curling at the side. To ? It read _'To The Most Impressive Hotaru'_. She blinked. At least it said impressive, which made the thought of _'throwing it' _to _'reading it'_. From ? It says _'From your unexpected admirer'_. She stared for a few seconds then snapped back. There was a ribbon on the side. Pulled the string and it opened in surprise.

"_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes, _

_And sometimes, I think of you late at night,_

_I don't know why._

_I want to be somewhere where you are._

_I want to be where. . ._

_. . . You're here._

_Your eyes are looking into mine._

_So baby, make me fly._

_My heart has never felt this way before,_

_I'm looking through your eyes._

_*You should already know, I choose you.*"_

"Well that was dramatic.' She placed the letter into her bag. Hotaru smirked then returned back to her straight face.

"I think it was sweet, Hotaru-chan" The brunette was feeling love. She had always wanted someone to give her something like that. She danced around the classroom, eyes closed. She felt like she was gonna be sent up to heaven. But again, the letter was for Hotaru, and she already owns her love. But that boy never gave letters. He just stayed there, like never even came up.

"Define, sweet." Hotaru didn't feel anything, thinking it was a letter from one of those fan boys. "Lollipop, now that, is sweet." She took out a lollipop out of her bag. Lollipop was her definition of sweet. Love, isn't.

"That's taste, Hotaru ! I meant, feelings." Mikan smugged.

"Hypothalamus, just great." She was completely avoiding the topic.

"Ughh. Hotaru, you're mean !" Pissed ?!

"Why, thank you." Now, she was totally pissing off her best friend.

The door opened, Natsume came in, followed by Ruka. Ruka was trying to hide his face. Don't know why though.

"Now that, is dramatic." Mikan laughed. Then tripped eventually.

"I see, strawberries." Natsume's whisper was too loud that it was heard by his Polka.

"Ne, Natsume ! How could you peek at my panties just like that ?!" The laugh was gone. Tears ran down her face.

"No, you just happened to show it." Natsume was trying to piss her girlfriend.

"Natsume, you'll pay." She was glaring at him while Natsume was just walking coolly to his desk.

The door slammed this time, Narumi came in. "Ohayo !"

"Ohayo, Sensei." The class had lost it's spirit.

"Well, aren't we just down ?" Narumi laughed, it seemed that he was the only one in the mood. "Mikan-chan, why are you standing up?" Narumi asked as he saw Mikan glaring at someone.

"Err- Nothing" She grinned.

"Well, please sit down now." Class started. After two hours or so, it was time for lunch. Hotaru together with Mikan sat down at the _'Natsume&Ruka'_ table. Since Mikan and Natsume were together now, Natsume asked Mikan to sit there, but Mikan won't sit there unless Hotaru was with her. So that happened.

"This table is crap. Property of Natsume and Ruka ? How ? It's not like it has their names engraved on the tables and chairs." Hotaru was irritated that she had to sit with Mikan alone at the table.

"There are actually." Mikan replied, rolling her eyes. She pointed below the tables and chairs. Oh, so it is the property of Natsume and Ruka. Oh well. "Anyways, you're totally avoiding the topic here, Taru-chan !"

"Topic ?" Confused now.

"Hotaru, what are you gonna do about the letter ?" She asked, wanting to know her answer. Maybe because, Hotaru might find love at last, she thought.

"What letter ?" Natsume had bumped into the conversation as he and Ruka sat at the table.

"Nat-chan ! Oh, you see, when we came into the class room, we found a letter on top of Hotaru's desk. A love letter to be specific. It was so sweet, Nat-chan ! Will you make me-

"Love letter ? That must be new for Hotaru." Natsume dared to ignore Mikan's last sentence.

"I don't care, I know it's from those fan boys, I just know it." Hotaru wasn't interested in the letter.

"Well, maybe it isn't. Maybe this one's different" Ruka had his poker face on.

"Different, that's someone who's determined to be yours, Taru-chan." Mikan really wanted Hotaru share her life, having fun with someone.

"Just eat." Hotaru ignored all the comments.

"Polka, I want some of the meat." Natsume had his mouth opened. Ready to let Mikan's fork in it.

"I won't be feeding you this time." That was different of Mikan. After lunch, they all went to do there stuff.

At Hotaru's room. (Hotaru's POV)

I'll have to sleep about this letter. I mean, I'm not really interested, but I just wanna find out who the guy is. This nonsense is making me think too much. I can't be in love. I've never been, and if I was, to who ?! To many questions. There are no answers now, and that's just irritating. When it comes to academics and stuff about knowing things, I have the answers. But to these ? I freakin' don't have'm.

_Meanwhile, another letter is slipped through her door._

What now ? Another letter ? Damn, I'm getting tired of being dumb. Well, let's see what the smart one says.

"_Breeze skipping over water,_

_Water reflecting lights strung over the bridge,_

_Lights shining in your eyes._

_The fresh, bold feeling of something new,_

_As winter melts into liquid spring,_

_And summer takes shape and ripens alongside love._

_The petals from the flowering trees, snow for the summer,_

_Floating down around us as we kiss,_

_Once, twice, then forever._

_You aren't just my sunshine._

_You're my sun._

_*You should already know, I choose you*"_

Damn. If I let Mikan see this, she'll really ask me to be interested in it that she'll make me send back something to that guy. Oh, and what's with the "You should already know, I choose you." part ? I've seen this from the last letter also. Ugh. I should get some sleep now, seriously.

* * *

Shoot, I know it sucks. T_T God, please, oh please, help. =))

This'll be my first story. Hope I'll do better in the next chapter =)) \:D/ I'll be trying to reach more words. If I'm able to. Any advice ? Tell me. . I'll be updating in at least less than a week, if I can. =D Oh, and the first love letter was a song. So whoever wants to know the song, can PM me in any way they can.

Please review~^^ ^_^


	2. Single&Proud

You Should Already Know, I Choose You

2 ;; Single&&Proud

* * *

"Wake up, genius !" Hotaru was still sleeping.

"Taru-chaaaaaaan !" That woke her up, and Mikan got shot. It was nice Friday morning until Hotaru had to shoot her head.

"Hotaru, it's almost time ! Hurry up. You're so lucky that I woke you up !" Hotaru looked at her clock. She must've forgot to set the alarm. She hurriedly took a bath and changed.

… Everyone was at class already, well, everybody but Hotaru and Mikan. But then, there they come. Through the doors, Mikan was panting, so was Hotaru. Hotaru must've forgot her scooter. Seriously, this isn't like her at all. After all that drama, Mikan passed out for a few seconds. Then stood up.

"Apples." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Natsume-kuuun. Stop it, please ?" Mikan didn't want any mess this time. "Ne, Hotaru ! I see something on your desk !"

"What now ?" Hotaru was too tired. But this was different. She was sent a bouquet full of roses. She looked at it, and noticed a card attached to it.

"_&&You completely know, the power that you have,_

_The only one that makes me laugh._

_It's not fair, how you take advantage of the fact,_

_That I love you beyond the reason why."_

"Well, what do you know, another cheesy letter." She rolled her eyes, feeling kind of uninterested. Smirked for a second there though. Wonder why.

"The letter's so, sweet. He also sent roses. What a nice gesture." Roses was Mikan's favorite, obviously.

"I don't care, and besides, if this guy was someone like that, he would've known daisies are my favorite." Hotaru looked interested, to be honest. But, there was still a hint that she wasn't. Besides, she still had that emotionless face. Just then, Narumi entered through the doors.

"Ohayo, minna-san! Oh, do I see roses ?" Butting in, I guess ? Narumi obviously loves roses too.

"Whatever." Hotaru sat. Classes started normally. After class, they headed to the canteen to eat.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru-chan, did I tell you that you forgot to come with me yesterday to Central Town ?!" The brunette complained while all Hotaru did was sit there. "Hotaru-chaaan !" Mikan really wanted to come to Central Town. "I wasn't even able to buy something, so he got mad." Started to sob a little after the last three words.

"Mikan, here. I don't want it. Throw it." She said, reaching into her backpack. She first stared at it, then gave it to Mikan, after.

"What's this ?" It was a letter.

"It was one of those letters that guy gave me while I was in my room, resting. That's why I wasn't able to come with you. I slept." It was no big deal for Hotaru missing out on Mikan.

"He sounds really sweet, you know ? Wish you end up with him." She let out a giggle.

"And why the freakin' hell would I let that happen ? I'm single, and proud of it." Her face was emotionless.

"Right, Hotaru." She let out a small giggle. "I don't know how you get happy just being single. I mean, I've been much more happier since I became Natsume's" She blushed a light shade of pink.

"And you always will be." Natsume had just sat down on their table. Followed by Ruka.

"Look, I'm glad you two are together, but I have no plans on getting together with some mystery person." Hotaru has always loved another person, so, she really can't go on doing some silly stuff some other person.

"Oh" Was Mikan's reply. "What do you think about this letter, Ruka-pyon ?" She asked, handing out the letter.

"I don't know." He said, turning his head. Well, who cares about someone's opinion. Let's just go to class. But, Jinno was no where to be found.

"Ohayo, minna-san. It seems that Jin-Jin got injured and won't make it with you, and I can't teach you either because I will be going somewhere, so, your classes will be suspended." The whole class celebrated with joy. This made Narumi's sweat, drop. "Thanks sensei !" "Doitashimashite, minna-san ?"

"Well, I guess I'll be in my lab, doing some stuff. If anyone needs me, I'll be connecting my WiFi and will be online. So please, don't try going in my lab." Hotaru wanted to do a research so she'll get some extra credit. Walking to her lab was lonely. She went in, and went straight to her laptop. Logged in to her Yahoo! Messenger. _"White Mask - Add Request Pending"_

"Who's this ?" She just accepted the invitation. This wasn't like Hotaru. _"White Mask is now online."_. She noticed. _"Hey, Hotaru." _It had the smiley face beside it. An instant message from the White Mask.

"Who are you ?"

"You don't remember ? 'You should already know, I choose you'. Remember now ?"

"Oh, you. . ."

"Yeaaa, me."

"Did you like the roses I sent you this morning ?"

" Not really."

"Oh, I heard roses aren't your favorite. Demo, I had already bought them, so . . . That happened."

"Roses. My best friend says it the most romantic kind of flower there is, maybe that's why you bought it."

"Your best friend, Mikan, right ?"

"Uh- right."

"Hmm."

"What do you want ?"

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me. I have it arranged already, just in case."

"Well, since you already have it arranged, and after all your hard work, it's bad to say no, is it not ?"

"Uhm- it really depends on whether you wanna go or not. Don't have pity on me, that's irritating."

"Well, it's okay. Sure, I'd go. Don't wanna waste what you've worked on. Like my best friend says."

"Oh, great. See me at the newest restaurant in town, Terrance, at 7 in the evening tomorrow. Since it's a Saturday and all. I have reserved seats for us."

"A rich one, I guess ?"

"Whatever you say."

"Ja ne"

"Bye. See you tomorrow"

'_White Mask is now offline'_

**Hotaru's Pov**

Finally. He's offline. What the hell was that, about ? Oh, wait.

'_Sakura Mikan is now online.' _Not her. Dammit, how am I supposed to do my research now ?!

"Daijoubu?"

"Doshte ?"

"Iie. Ne, Hotaru-chan. Aren't you happy that someone's being sweet to you ?"

"Aho ! I only told you to instant message me when you need something, baka."

"Nee, I just wanted to know. I want to Natsume to do the same thing !"

"Desperate, I see. I'll go now. Ja ne."

"Matte !"

After that, I went offline. I realized, I haven't done something in a while, and I should really start doing it again. Seriously. It's been two weeks, since I last did this.

I grabbed my camera and took my scooter. I went to the barn, the place where my target would always be. Opened the doors quietly, just in case the target would be in it. Surprisingly, he wasn't. Someone followed behind me, and opened the door, I quickly hid. It was the target who came in. Luckily.

**End of POV**

**Ruka's POV**

Well, I was entering the place. I had fun with my animal friends, until someone had to ruin it. I heard a camera sound. I'm sure, it was Imai. I stopped for a moment and asked the animals where Imai was. She was behind the horse, they said. I went near the horse, and I saw Imai fixing her camera.

"Imai."

"Nogi." She said, finished fixing.

"What are you doing here ?!" I asked impatiently

"Isn't obvious ? I'm trying to get a picture." She said with that emotionless face of hers.

"Dammit, get outta here, please."

"Why be like that ? I just came here to take pictures. But sure I'll go now. I already have what I need, anyways." She winked. It was the first time she ever winked. Dammit, I blushed. Good thing I as able to cover it with my bangs, and was able to recover fast.

"Dammit. Give me that camera !" I chased her. It was definitely unfair that she was using her scooter, but two can play at that game. I jumped on of the horses. I was definitely catching up. Hooray for me, then. When I was beside her scooter, I jumped on her and fell of the scooter.

**End of POV**

Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the Sakura tree quietly, until a crash was heard. They ran to were they heard it. To their surprise.

"Ruka-pyon, uhm- what are you on top of Hotaru-chan ?" Mikan asked having an arm around Natsume's arm.

"Uhh" Ruka looked at what was happening. Mikan was right. He was on top of Hotaru. "Iie ! It's not what you think it is !" He said getting up, while Natsume and Mikan stared at scene.

"It doesn't mean that nobody saw, means nothing happened." Hotaru said that in her emotionless face and went. Ruka blushed intensely though at what the girl said, but recovered fast.

"_Baka Hotaru."_ Ruka whispered to himself. Mikan and Natsume were still looking at the scene.

"Guys, nothing happened ! Just chasing." Ruka rolled his eyes.

"Right." Natsume said with a smirk. "C'mon, Mikan. Let's leave Ruka to his business. Ja ne, Ruka." Natsume and Mikan went after that.

"Matte ! - - - Now I'm all alone." But Ruka found something when stepped. It was Hotaru's camera.

"Imai, forgot her most precious." He said with a smirk. He deleted all his pictures in the camera and went looking for Hotaru.

Meanwhile. . .

Hotaru was walking through the dormitory halls. _"I feel like, I forgot something. Shoot, my camera !" _Hotaru ran back but eventually bumped into someone and I unfortunately, fell.

"Itai" The person said. He had a boy voice. The voice was pretty familiar though. I looked up and saw Ruka. He also had my camera.

"The camera, give it back." I don't really like anyone touching my stuff.

"Here." He gave it with a smirk. That could only mean one thing. I turned the camera on, and found out all the pictures I took were gone. He deleted all of them. "You must have had dropped it when I - uh - jumped at you." He blushed. This was the perfect time to take a picture. My camera finally let out a _'click'_.

"I'll get back at you next time. I swear." He said, now a little angry. Then he left.

"Ja ne." I said rolling my eyes. Then I went back to my room, and slept.

* * *

Mmm, Is it better ? I only wrote it today. Since it's already been three days since I published the first chapter.

Hope you like it =) Any advice ? ) I'll be starting the next chapter later on or tomorrow. I need to still think what'll happen in Chapter 3. Suggestions are open ;) I also thank Bloody Wicked \:D/ A round of applause for her =D What a standing ovation, ne ? ^__^

Well then, please review ~! ^_^


	3. Cant Keep Up

You Should Already Know, I Choose You

3 ;; Can`t Keep Up

* * *

**Hotaru`s POV**

Today was a Saturday, supposedly the day I`d be sleeping in, but no, I just had to agree to the freakin` date with some White Mask guy. I jumped out of bed and took a bath. Put on some every day clothes and suddenly someone knocked on my door.

**End of POV**

"Who is it?"

"It`s your one and only best friend !"

"I don`t have a best friend." Hotaru said in a teasing tone.

"Aw, Taru-Chan, let me in already !" and Hotaru opened the door.

"Good, you`re here, come with me to Central Town." Hotaru said. This was obviously not optional for the brunette.

"Wow ! That`s what I was going to ask you !" Mikan said excited, and they were off to Central Town.

* * *

Leaping of the bus, Mikan had rejoiced, but Hotaru pulled her to some dress store.

"Ne, Taru-pyon –oops." And Hotaru went red for a second or two there. "Sorry, Pyon`s for Ruka. I mean Taru-Chan. Taru-Chan, why are we here?"

"I need to find a dress."

"Ee ? For what ?"

"I have a date later on." Ugh. Did she have to explain everything ?

"Really ? Wee ! I`m so excited !" Why was she the excited one ? She wasn`t the one going on a date. "Ne, Hotaru, with who and where ?"

"With that weird admirer. He`s taking me to Terrance." Hotaru said while checking out on some plain purple dresses.

"Omigod, I am so happy for you ! That`s like the newest restaurant around !" Mikan whined, daydreaming about her and Natsume eating in the restaurant.

"Ass." That ended their conversation. They roamed around town looking for a dress and a pair of heels that would match the dress. After all of that, they went back to the dorm.

"Crap, you look fantastic !" Mikan shouted as Hotaru went out of the bath room in a purple tube dress, that reached two inches above her knee, and black strappy heels.

"Too uncomfortable," Hotaru complained "But since I don`t have much time, I have to deal with this."

"Ganbatte, Taru-Chan !" Mikan said, as Hotaru left the door.

* * *

**Hotaru`s POV**

I stepped out of the cab and walked to Terrance`s front desk.

"Can I help you Ma`am ?" The lady behind the desk asked.

I thought for a few seconds that if I continue thru the doors of this place, this would mean I would be ready to give up the man I love, but hey, it`s not like I`m gonna get a chance with that guy, so I`m taking this opportunity.

"I`m Hotaru Imai and – "

"Why, your man has been waiting for you. Please follow me." And so I followed. We went through the place, lots of people were staring and whispering something like _She`s the lucky girl the master is taking out _or something like _ I`m so envious, she`s going out with the owner of the restaurant. _It was weird that the people around were thinking that. The waitress took me outside where I could see a white ship flowing across the lake. Fire flies were flying everywhere. Wow, I`ve never seen such a wonderful scenery, yet I showed a poker face.

"Where will we be eating ?" I asked. All along, I can`t assume that this is were we`re gonna be eating if it`s the oppposite.

"Are you blind, madame ? In that ship, of course ! You are going with the owner of this restaurant after all." Well, it`s alright to assume after all. The lady helped me up the ship, and then I saw a person wearing a white mask. Wow, how mysterious, ugh. He held my hand and guided me to a table iat the front deck. He pulled a chair for me to sit on and gently pushed it nearer the table, then he sat down across me. Dazzled by the fireflies around, I didn`t notice when the food was serve.

"So, you actually came." He started talking. I can`t help but recognize his voice, it came like from some guy I know.

"I had no choice." Ugh, way to go, Imai. It`s like you don`t like what you`re seeing.

He chuckled, a chuckle that I think I heard before. "It`s like you were forced to come here, huh ? I`m sorry, but hey, we`re having crab for dinner, and I know just how much you like those."

"It`s like you knew all this time, stranger."

He chuckled once again, and I swear, I know that chuckle from somewhere. "Call me, - uhm - Rugi."

"Is that even your name ?" I asked then took the cover of a plate, and I stared at the crab roe on the plate.

"Let`s say, it`s a nick name that was given to me by a cousin of mine, but if you really need to know, it`s close to my name." He said, and then laughed at me.

"What ?"

"Nothing, I`m just dazzled by you." Oh really now. "Well, dig in." He offered a bowl of crab soup to me.

"I think I might get allergic to crab after today." I joked, then took a spoon.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight." He said, and smiled. Then I thanked him formally and we started eating.

* * *

Last course was done, and I couldn`t wait for dessert. I was looking at my wrist watch when suddenly, someone played Mario`s I Choose You.

"Want to dance ?" He asked.

"I don`t know how to dance." Well, I know how to, I`m just not good at it.

"Come on, I`ll teach you." He stood up, and walked to me. He offered me his hand, and I accepted it. I stood up and we walked near the bow of the ship, an upper deck. We Waltz with the fireflies around making it feel so peaceful, until I suddenly kicked him. I tried saying sorry formally but he said that it didn`t hurt, so we went back to dancing. " Let`s try again, shall we ? One, two, three, one, two, three . . . "

"You really know your dance steps, huh ?"

"Well, I`ve been dancing waltz since I was seven. So, I have my ways." He winked at me. Later on, dessert was served and we headed back to the table. I saw the Banana Split on the table, and got excited. When I finished my dessert, I started another conversation.

"So, when are you planning to tell me who you really are ?"

"Soon." He said, finishing his dessert. "So, are you aready to go?"

"Pretty much." Then he stood up and offered a hand.

"Here, let me escort you." I stood up and took his hand. He signaled the driver of the ship to go back, and before I knew it, I was back on ground. We walked through the restaurant and reached the front of the restaurant.

"So, you really own this place ?" I asked.

"Well, my father does, but he`s gonna give it to me in a week or two." He said as he opened the door of a limo and signaled me to go in.

"Thanks for tonight." I said, as I slided into the car.

"Sure," He smiled "oh, wait" he looked back and took something from the hands of one of the staff. "Here." He said, handing over three boxes, wrapped up in purple wrapper.

"What`s this ?" I asked. I was a curious person after all.

"The first box contains a phone with my number on it. I`ll text you. You`ll have to find out what the last two boxes contain, I`m sure you`ll remember me with those" He smirked.

"I don`t like the idea of this, well, good bye then, Rugi." I said then he closed the car door.

I opened the first gift, and he was right, it was a phone, and iPhone to be exact. The second box had a purple rose in it. Impressive, a rose in this color in rare to find. I placed the phone in my bag, and the rose beside me. I started to unwrap the third box. Inside it was a silver necklace with the letter 'R'. He did say that I was gonna remember him with the last two gifts. As I wore the necklace, I felt the phone he gave me vibrate.

_So, did you like the other gifts ?_

I guess I should say yes ? Ugh, I don`t know. I still love someone else, and I`m already starting to fall for someone else. Hotaru Imai, who are you ? What have you turned into ? Ugh, why am I talking to myself ? I am not a lunatic.

_Yes, I did. Thank you for them._

Why did I have to reply ? Damn it.

_That`s nice to know. Well then, good night. Sweet dreams. Remember that you should already know, I choose you._

I went paralyzed. "Madame ? We`re here at the girls dorm." the chaperone said as he opened the door for me. I collected my stuff and walked outside. "Hope you had a wonderful time with the young master earlier. Take Care" and by the time I was supposed to turn around and thank him, he was gone, so I went up to my room. As soon as I opened my door, I heard someone scream my name.

"TARU-CHAAAN !" Crap, Mikan Sakura.

"Baka gun, on." and my automatic baka gun had hit her.

I settled down, and as soon as I have placed my stuff on the bed, Mikan was awake again.

"Omigod, Taru-chan ! What happened to your date ?" Mikan asked, completely excited to here what happened to my date.

"You really wanna know ?"

"Yes I do ! Now spill !" She said, trying to force the details out of my mouth

"Well here it goes . . . "

* * *

Sorry, I haven`t updated in like a year -_- I didn`t realize this was still alive. So sorry ! But here it is ! :D I`ll be updating this every week from now on, except when I have exams. Promise ! :)

Sachikooo ! Can you beta read this story ? :D

Wee, sorry again for the super duper mega late update you guys.


	4. I Think I Know

**You Should Already Know, I Choose You**

**4 ;; I Think I Know**

* * *

"Taru-chaaan !" Mikan shouted as she entered the room to hug her friend. She was just overjoyed about her friend and her date.

"Ugh, get your filthy hands off of me."

"But why Taruuu ?" Sakura whined as hard as she can. She took her phone to dial Natsume, but he wasn`t answering, then she dials Ruka`s number, but the number was out of service. "Hey guys, have you realized that Ruka hasn`t been answering our messages ? And when we call him, it says his number is out of service ? What the heck happened to that guy ?" Mikan asked. Then something strucked Hotaru.

_The first box contains a phone with my number on it. I`ll text you._

Then Natsume and Ruka entered the room. "Nat-chaaan ! I missed you so-" Mikan shouts and kisses Natsume on the cheek, making Natsume blush, but hid it under his bangs. Later on, Mikan realizes Ruka limping, then looked at his foot, and saw a wound. "Ruka-pyon, what happened to your foot ?" Then it struck Hotaru once again.

_We Waltz with the fireflies around making it feel so peaceful, until I suddenly kicked him. I tried saying sorry formally but he said that it didn`t hurt, so we went back to dancing. " Let`s try again, shall we ? One, two, three, one, two, three . . . "_

"It`s nothing, I just bumped my leg on a log." Ruka said, trying to calm down the poor brunette.

Hotaru took the phone from her bag, and texted _Rugi_.

_"I want to see you later, without the mask."_

Hotaru presses send, and later on Ruka receives a message. Ruka grabs his phone and goes out of the class room. Suddenly, her phone vibrates.

_"How about tomorrow ? My schedule`s full today."_

Hotaru thinks about it. _'Rugi ? Ru. . . gi. Ruka Nogi. Crap, why didn`t I think about that ?'_ She felt stupid at the moment.

_"Fine. Let`s meet at the school roof top after classes, tomorrow."_

Hotaru finalized her mind, she has got to be sure.

* * *

**Hotaru`s Pov**

Classes were dismissed.

"Taru-chan, let`s go with Nat-chan and Ruka-pyon to Central Town." My best friend whined, but hey, maybe I will be able to check on Ruka. I`m so sure it`s him. Mhm, yea, yea. So we took a ride to Central town, and by the time we got there, it was already five in the afternoon. Natsume and Mikan decided to go around together as couple and left us. Ruka and I walked around the place and looked for something to eat when we passed by a shop full of different ways to prepare a crab dish.

"Imai-san, look, a crab shop. You like crabs right ? Let`s go buy some, my treat." Ruka smiled, and suddenly, I remembered something again.

_"It`s like you were forced to come here, huh ? I`m sorry, but hey, we`re having crab for dinner, and I know just how much you like those."_

"Sure." I agreed and we stood fourth in line, letting me have a lot of time to think. I mean, sure, a lot of things gave me a hint that Ruka is White Mask, like the cellphone incident, the wound on his leg, the name Rugi, and this crab thing. Ughh, maybe I should just ask him ? "Ruka," I started as he told the vendor to give him a bowl of crab soup in a styro-bowl with a cover.

" Yeah ?" He said as he gave the vendor 30 rabbits and reached for the plastic. We started walking, and I decided to continue.

"You know about my admirer, right ?" I asked as we sat down on a bench in front of a fountain.

"I most definitely do." He said, as he placed his head down, letting his bangs cover his face. That blonde hair of his was so shiny.

"I was wondering if you were him." Wow, this took me a lot of courage.

"The guy isn`t me, I would`ve at least made an approach way more romantic." He chucked for a while, but stopped immediately.

"Is that so ?" It felt like he was telling the truth, but I know he wasnt`t. Suddenly, I remembered his chuckle, it sounded the same as the guy did.

"Yea. Bet you`re having the time of your life with him, huh ?" He stared into my eyes and tried to force a smile. Damn, his blue eyes looked so nice.

"I think I am." I really think. Think. Think. Think. Then suddenly, my phone played Mario`s I Choose You. Then suddenly I remembered looking into _WhiteMask_`s face when were dancing. His blue eyes, and I could see his blonde hair behind the mask. Is Ruka telling the truth or what ? Ughh, then I remember my phone. Some one was calling me. I checked my phone and I was not happy to see who it was.

_"Taru-chaaan ! Where are you ? Let`s meet at the bus stop, alright ?"_

_"Sure, Mikan."_

I hang up and held Ruka`s hand. "The guys are waiting for us at the bus stop. Let`s go." I said as I stood up.

"Let`s go, hand in hand ?" He tried to smile.

"No thank you. Lots of people think of false truth." I said as I recovered my hand, regretting to have held his. I started to walk as he stared at my back, then I suddenly heard someone running behind me.

He chuckled as soon as he caught up with me. "Imai-san, I was kidding, but if you ever want to hold hands, don`t bother." He said, smiling at me.

"Okay." I said, thinking that maybe someday, I will hold his hand, but that time shall wait. We met up with Mikan and her Natsume at the bus stop and we were dropped off at the dorms. It was already eight in the evening, and it was dark. The guys walked us to our dorms, well technically, Natsume walked Mikan to her dorm, while Ruka walked me to my dorm. "You can leave now you know." I said as we stood in front of my dorm room.

"I`m tasked to make sure you enter your room safely. Mikan might kill me." He said jokingly.

"I`ll be fine, go now." I said, assuring him that I won`t be going anywhere. I mean, where can I go in this time of the night ?

"Not until I see you enter your room." He grinned. So I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Happy ? Now leave."

"Very." He smiled once again, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Imai" He smiled again, as if there was nothing in the world that could make him sad. Then he left, leaving me staring into space. I went back to my self and closed the door. I walked to my closet to get a night gown and walked to the bath room to change. I went to my bed and sat, thinking that, no one has ever made my heart beat this crazy. Ugh, but why now ? Now that WhiteMask appeared ? But hey, Ruka may be WhiteMask ? Oh come on, why is everyone making it so complicated for me ?

**End of Pov**

* * *

The next day, they had the usual routine. Hotaru wakes up to the sound of the brunette`s irritating voice, then Mikan gets hit while Hotaru gets ready for school, and Hotaru leaves Mikan in her room. Which brings us to _Why wouldn`t Mikan shout at Hotaru early in the morning in the classroom _? Minutes later, Hyuuga and Nogi entered the room.

"Ohayo, Natsume !" Mikan said as he approached the two. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon !"

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." He said, smiling at her, then noticed Hotaru on her seat, "Ohayo, Imai-san." He greeted and smiled at her, and Hotaru had smiled back.

"Ohayo, minna-san !" Narumi entered the room, bumping Natsume and Ruka.

Natsume shot him a death glare, "Next time, be careful you dumbass."

"Aww, gomen, Natsume-chan. Don`t be so mean, you might be like that for God knows how long." Narumi teased.

"Shut up." He said and walked to his seat, together with Ruka.

Classes started, and it felt like forever for the whole class. Jinno-sensei had, again, been made fun of, and the other teachers were plain boring. Hotaru waited for the last teacher to dismiss classes so she would be able to know who _the guy_ is already. She has had too much already, she`s confused. As soon as the bell rang, she stood up and walked out, going to the roof top. When she reached the place, she saw a guy leaning on the railings, looking over the whole academy. He had blonde hair that was as long as Ruka`s, he was as tall as Ruka, and had the same body shape as he did. All Hotaru could think was _How could Ruka lie to me and tell me he wasn`t WhiteMask ?_ So she called out, "Hey Rugi," and the guy turned around.

* * *

Haha, heyyy ! It`s the fourth chap :) You`ll find out who the guy is in the next chap ;)

Guess who he is : Review, please ? D: :)


	5. Who Knew

**You Should Already Know, I Choose You**

**5 ;; Who Knew**

* * *

**Hotaru`s Pov**

Classes started, and it felt like forever for the whole class. Jinno-sensei had, again, been made fun of, and the other teachers were plain boring. Hotaru waited for the last teacher to dismiss classes so she would be able to know who _the guy_ is already. She has had too much already, she`s confused. As soon as the bell rang, she stood up and walked out, going to the roof top. When she reached the place, she saw a guy leaning on the railings, looking over the whole academy. He had blonde hair that was as long as Ruka`s, he was as tall as Ruka, and had the same body shape as he did. All Hotaru could think was _How could Ruka lie to me and tell me he wasn`t WhiteMask ?_ So she called out, "Hey Rugi," and the guy turned around.

It wasn`t Ruka, but my mouth gaped.

"Oh, hey," He said, and saw my mouth open, then laughed. "You look a little too shocked ?"

I snapped back to my normal state, " Uh, yeah, haha. I thought you were my classmate, Ruka Nogi, since . . . you know . . . " I said, stating the obvious.

He chuckled. "Right. That`s how I got my nickname _Rugi_. My cousin said I looked like him, so she started calling me Rugi" He smiled.

"So what`s your real name ?" I asked. Ignorance is boring you know.

"Tadase. Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you, again." He laughed and offered his hand.

I shook hands with him. "Why have I not seen you around ? To think I knew almost everyone here." I joked.

"I`am a new student here. Though, I have been roaming around, that`s why I always see you."

"See me ? How ?" How was that even possible if I haven`t seen him ?

"Invisibility of course. Which is why teachers have been looking all over for me and haven`t been able to introduce me to class, I always disappear." He winked at me then chuckled when I blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh, so your Alice is invisibility ?" I asked.

"Not really." He shook his head. "I have the Copy Alice and Psychokinesis." He smiled. Copy Alice ? Wait, what ? "Copy Alice is being able to use another person`s type of Alice by copying it." It was like he just read my mind. "I did." He laughed. "I did read your mind."

"The last Alice you copied must have been being able to read minds, right ?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Way to state the obvious." He laughed. "And to think you were smart." He joked, and I smiled.

"And you think you`re smart ?" I said. I`d like a challenge, you know.

"Maybe." He was smugging. Ugh. What is wrong people like them ?

"Wanna bet ?" I said, raising a brow, and he made a face. "We`ll see about that." I smirked. "See you then."

"Wait, where are you going ? We`ve only been here for a few minutes ?" He was confused. Doesn`t he know I have some clients ?

"I have to go back to my room and make some . . . " I didn`t want him to know I made inventions. "stuff." I said, looking for the right word.

"Inventions, huh ?" Oh, right, mind reader. Duh. "I`ll walk you to your room." He offered.

"Your choice." I said and thought _You might get hit with my baka gun, you know. _Knowing he`d read my mind. So I started to walk.

He caught up and laughed. "It`d be fun to experience getting hit sometimes." He said and smiled at me.

* * *

We were walking by the corridor when Ruka suddenly appeared.

"Ohayo, Imai-san!" He waved his hand then shifted his gaze to the guy beside me. "You are ?"

"Tadase Hotori." Then I suddenly felt Tadase`s hand hold mine, and I could see how Ruka shifted his gaze once more from Tadase`s face to our hands. "Hotaru`s boyfriend." Then I stared into space. It was like I was blind. Could hear, but couldn`t see. Seemed I was mute too, I was rendered speechless, looking like an idiot. No worries. It seemed Ruka was speechless too. "You`re Ruka Nogi, right ?" Tadase continued.

"Right." he answered, then looked at me and asked, "Hotaru, are you and Tadase really going out ?" but I didn`t made a sound and continued spacing out.

"We are. Don`t go on having doubts, Nogi." Tadase said.

"Oh -uhm- well, see you later Hotaru. Bye, Tadase." He said, walking away with his head down. Then I finally ended the staring.

"Why did you just tell him that " I asked, kind of angry. Kind of.

"Are you mad ?" He asked, worried. "I am serious you know, I want you to be my girlfriend." He continued.

"Let`s just walk to my room, and you can leave me then." I said as we walked through the corridors.

"But, would you be my girlfriend ?" He asked as we continued walking, then we reached my door.

"I don`t know. Doesn`t a girl get time to think ?" I said as I stepped foot in my room.

"Of course." Then just as I was supposed to close the door behind me, he stopped it. "I will be waiting, Hotaru."

"Okay. Good bye, Tadase." Then he let go of the door, and I closed the door.

Why did Tadase say that ? Was he able to read Ruka`s mind ? Was he able to read my mind ? If he was, what did he read ? Tadase, you bastard. After doing that, he goes on, being confident, and asks me to be his girl friend ? Ugh. I don`t know what to do. I mean, I like Ruka. Yes, I repeat, I like the Golden Animal. I don`t know if I love him yet, but I`m sure I feel something for him, more than one should feel between the two of them as friends. But here`s Tadase, making the first move, and I think, I like him. I think. Then later on someone knocked at the door. I got my baka gun and got it readied. Opened the door and my baka gun went on automatically. It was Narumi, he was rubbing his head. Think it hit him real hard. "What are you doing here ?" I asked.

"Well, I bumped into Tadase-kun earlier, and it seemed he came from your room, so I asked him if he knew you, and he said that you guys were pretty close. Which is why I`m giving you the task of touring Tadase-kun around the campus, it also seems you guys will be partners." That hit me.

"Why ?" I asked.

"It`ll help you, I promise." He said it, and I felt like he meant the opposite. "Well then, take care Hotaru-chan !" He bid farewell and closed my door. Then I went on my night routine then went to sleep.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

**Ruka`s POV**

As I woke up in the morning for school, I could feel that someone was watching me. I stood up from my bed and someone spoke.

"Seems like you didn`t have a nice nap ?" It was Natsume. I appreciate it that he comes in the morning for me so that we`d go to the classroom together, but hey, I need privacy too.

"Natsume, you could`ve knocked." I said as I got in the bathroom to take a bath.

"It takes effort to knock." Very lazy best friend. "Anyways, looks like you had a nightmare. You kept on saying 'Don`t leave me'." Then he laughed. "Tell me, who were you referring to, he spoke to my bathroom door.

"I don`t know. Can`t remember." I said as I turned the water`s nozzle to a stop and got changing to my clothes.

"Really now. Whatever`s the case, hurry up already. Don`t wanna be late and be affected by Naru`s alice." He said as I stepped outside the bathroom, uniform fixed. I took Usagi and went for the door.

"Let`s go." I signaled, then closed the door as Natsume stepped outside, then locked it.

Time passed by and we got to the classroom faster as expected. I heard Imai`s baka-gun hit Mikan, then Mikan cried. Natsume counted before entering the door. Mikan was right there mumbling Natsume`s name then hugging him. I felt jealous, not because Sakura was hugging Natsume, but because no one ever hugged me like that, or at least not the one I love. As I walked in, I stopped to look at Imai. She was looking at me with an apologetic face, which I did not understand at all, so I let my head down then walked to my place. As signaled, right after I and Natsume settle down on our chairs, Narumi enters the classroom and says good morning, and we greet back.

"Today, we have a new student. Please come in, Tadase-kun !" As the person came in, I knew who he was. Tadase ? Tadase Hotori ? That asshole who was with Hotaru yesterday ? And what the heck is with every girl here in the classroom, squealing and stuff ? Ugh. He`s not that handsome.

"Good morning, I`m Tadase Hotori, half French." Then every girl squealed, except for Imai and Sakura. Then Tadase looked around and then found Hotaru`s face then winked at her, then found my face then smirked at me.

"Well, Tadase-kun, who do you want to be partners with ?" Narumi asked.

"Hotaru Imai." Then Hotaru suddenly shifted her gaze from the book she was reading to Tadase. I bet she felt the raging anger of the girls, cause I felt it even if I wasn`t the one being targeted. Then Narumi had asked Tadase to sit beside her, and he followed. My completely nice day was ruined by this bastard. It got even worse when he wrapped an arm around Hotaru`s shoulder, and even Narumi wasn`t able to object with what was happening, seems like he was being controlled or something.

* * *

Our gang, plus Tadase, roamed around and found a perfect place under a tree in Central Park. Mikan sat with Natsume and Hotaru sat beside me. Later, Tadase came to us with a box full of Howalons. He sat down beside Hotaru, and opened the box to take one.

"Here, Hotaru, have one." He smiled and inserted a Howalon inside her mouth. Hotaru blushed, beautiful in my opinion, and said her thanks. How can Tadase be able to make her blush like that ?

"You guys are so sweet, only thing left is for you to be a couple !" Mikan had squealed. _What ? No they aren`t._

Then Tadase shifted his position, now looking to Hotaru`s eyes. "So Hotaru," Tadase started "about last night, what do you say about it ?" Then Mikan and Natsume looked at Hotaru, well I did too. _Damn it, what happened last night ? If this ass did anything to hurt Hotaru, I swear, I will kill him._

"What happened, Taru-chan ?" Mikan was the first to ask, but it wasn`t Hotaru who answered the question.

"Well, you see, I`m her mystery man." Tadase said, then Mikan had covered her mouth so that she wouldn`t shout in enjoyment. Then Tadase continued, "I asked Hotaru last night if she could be, you know, my girlfriend." Then I was at shock. "I know I told Ruka that I was her boyfriend yesterday, but I knew what you were thinking back then, which I won`t say, that`s what made me do it." He`s a mindreader ? I remember thinking _What`s this guy doing with Hotaru ?_ That`s all. Then he continued, "So what do you say, Hotaru ? Will you be mine ?" He asked, reaching out rectangular box from his bag. He opened it, and there was a necklace with a half heart design.

"Why`s it half ?" Mikan asked.

"I have the other half." Tadase answered then unbuttoned the first bottom of his polo revealing the other half of the heart. Then I heard Mikan go _Ooh._ Ughh, this is becoming the worst day ever. Tadase continued, "So, Hotaru ?" Hope Hotaru says no. _Please say no, please say no. _Then Tadase smirked at me. _Bastard._

"Well, this shouldn`t hurt right ?" Hotaru stopped then looked at the necklace, then looked at me. I gave her a smile, well, I couldn`t let her see that I wasn`t happy with this, she`d totally think of a different reason. She might find out I like her. "Sure." She answered. My heart felt like it was gonna get out of me and run away and cry in some corner.

"Yay ! Now Taru`s got a boyfriend ! Ruka, go get a girlfriend already !" Mikan squealed out of excitement. While I said no. "Aww, fine. Oh, hey, it`s gonna get dark soon ! Let`s go back now." Mikan smiled then stood up, dragging both Natsume and Hotaru to the bus station. Then I felt someone`s hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, man ?" It was Tadase.

"How do you think I feel ? Why don`t you just read my mind ?" I said, as I spat out all the anger out of me.

"Whoa, chill, man. Can`t always read minds you know." He said as if he didn`t know what I was talking about.

"Listen, if you do anything to hurt my Hotaru, I swear, you`re not gonna live that long." I shouted out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your Hotaru ? As far as I`m concerned, she`s my girlfriend." He smirked, not even caring what I said about him hurting her. Then he went to go to the others.

That guy really doesn`t care ? He thinks he`s so confident, that everything he does will make Hotaru happy ? Well then, if he makes a mistake, no one`s gonna stop me from killing him.

**End of Pov**

**

* * *

**I know a week is long, but, I can`t let go off my studiesss. I`m gonna try to finish the chapter before Monday, January 24, since I have my exams this week.

By the way, Tadase Hotori is actually a character in Shugo Chara!, and since Tadase looks kinda like Ruka, I decided, he`d be the admirer, instead of making Ruka the admirer, since it`s so predictable. Tho, for people who watch Shugo Chara!, yes, Tadase`s traits there are different from here, just in case you`re confused :) Review, please :)

&& Who can beta read my next chapters ? :D


End file.
